Destructively Nefarious Kids
The Destructively Nefarious Kids 'are the counterparts of the Kids Next Door who exist in a mirror universe where everything is the opposite of the way it is in the regular universe. They are seen in ''Operation: P.O.O.L. The Destructively Nefarious Kids are devoted to tormenting children everywhere and rule their world with an iron fist. At the end of Operation: P.O.O.L., the DNK change their ways and help kids instead of punishing them. Negative Numbuh 4, the original DNK supreme leader, was also sentenced to the broccoli mines for his crimes against the Negaverse. Their original archenemies are the Little Traitor Dudes For Children's Defense (who are the counterparts of The Delightful Children From Down The Lane). Known Members *Negative Numbuh 1 - Negative Sector V Leader *Negative Numbuh 2 - Negative Sector V Member *Negative Numbuh 3 - Negative Sector V Member *Negative Numbuh 4 - Negative Sector V Member *Negative Numbuh 5 - Negative Sector V Member *Negative Numbuh 49 - Negative Sector V Member *Negative Numbuh 86 - DNK Troops Leader Nextgen Series *Global Command **Nerehc Onu - Supreme Leader **Ininap Yksvolird - Leader's servant **Sicnarf Yksvolird **Yddam Yhprum **Hcaz Yhprum *Nega-Sector V **Arorua Onu - Leader **Sirhc Onu **Nosam Atnalamid **Akurah Atnalamid **Aliehs Citnarf **Eirik Seltaeb **Yrrah, Eitra, and Eelyah Nagillig **Lorac Nosretsam (ally) *Nega-Sector W **Ynohtna EiznekCm - Leader **Ibyf Thgirbluf **Yllas and Yevrah Reprah **Aenara Thgirbluf *Nega-Sector IC **Egroeg Gnik - Leader **AlyakAm Gnik **Ikuyim Latsyrc **Alol and Yrret Krots *Nega-Sector L **Ydolem Noskcaj **Ynnad Noskcaj *Nega-Sector W7 **Yenmihc Ureku - Leader **Sipa **Asia **Ahcniea **Lirpa Keewnedlog **Ahcom **Ebnog (pet) *Destructively Nefarious Kid Gods (DNKG) **Aluben .D Mottobeikniw **Annaira Eerfnud **Atnort Eerfnud **Avakam **Beewv Contrasts In contrast to the Kids Next Door, who use 2x4 Technology for their weapons and tree houses for bases, DNK have futuristic weapons and well-armed fortresses. Their armor pieces resemble the 2x4 tech, though. For example, Numbuh 86's helmet is adapted from strainer basket, while Negative Numbuh 86 has a real battle grade helmet. However, it still retains the basic shape. Some of the more generic KND troops have slide projectors as helmets that use the lenses for laser targeting. The Negative troops use helmets of similar shape, but again, they're made out of battle grade material (and to further extend the Positive-Negative pun, the Negative troops have one horizontal line instead of a normal crosshair, which represent a negative, or minus, symbol. The KND troops have a normal crosshair, which in comparison represents a positive, or plus, symbol). The DNK also have negative numbers for codenames in contrast to the KND who have mostly positive numbers for codenames. Gameverse The DNK used to be run by Lehcar EiznekCm, daughter of Ganondorf Dragmire, with Eeballaw as her vice-leader. Eeballaw and Yevrah EiznekCm one day pled to the Shadow Spirit Giratina and had him lock the cruel Lehcar in the Realm of Shadows. Unfortunately, Yllaw proved to be just as cruel a dictator before he was overthrown in the events of the show. In the Nextgen Series, Nerehc Onu, son of Lehcar, took over as leader. Against his mother's wishes, Nerehc sought to make the DNK a better place, to abandon their roots as a world of hatred. After trials and tribulations, Nerehc succeeded in his goal, turning the "DNK" into the "'''Daring New Kids." Legends Universe The DNK first began meddling with the 'Positive Universe' after the events of The Prospectors: Excellent Adventure, where it was revealed to them of an impending universal disaster. The DNK began setting in motion schemes to undermine the Kids Next Door for to herald in their arrival and conquer their world and use the children of the 'Posiverse' as slave labor to mass produce weapons to combat this universal threat. Stories They Appeared *The Daughter of Evil *Legend of the Eight Firstborn *Down in the Negaverse *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories Legends Universe *The Prospectors: Excellent Adventure (cameo) *Numbuh 9-Lives: Bellicosity *Numbuh 832: Killing Fields *Numbuh 322: The Magic Bullet *Numbuh C4: Outbreak *Numbuh 2030: Cataclysm *Kids Next Door: Dark Universe Trivia *The DNK is the backwards spelling of KND. *They are also similar to the DC Comics group, the Crime Syndicate of America, mirror universe counterparts of the Justice League of America. *The logo has Negative Numbuh 4 in the middle and Negative Numbuh 1 on the far right, as opposed to the KND logo because Negative Numbuh 4 is the leader of the Destructively Nefarious Kids. *Their computer voice is male instead of female (similar to how the ISS Enterprise in the Star Trek episode "Mirror Mirror" has a male voice instead of a female voice like the USS Enterprise), and the technology name is on top than below. Category:Organizations Category:DNK Operatives Category:Negatives